yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
SPYRAL
"SPYRAL" is one of two ''TCG''-exclusive archetypes that premiered in The Dark Illusion, alongside the "Subterror" archetype. It includes the "SPYRAL GEAR" sub-archetype, which premiered in the same set. Design Appearance The "SPYRAL" cards seem to be based on a mix of both the James Bond spy series and the Metal Gear espionage video game series, the latter being one of Konami's best selling franchises. Etymology The archetype's name may be a reference to Spyral, a DC Comics espionage agency. Playing style The "SPYRAL" archetype focuses upon quickly Summoning "SPYRAL Super Agent" and maintaining it on the field in order to derive advantages from the archetype's other cards. As such, "Super Agent" serves as the core of the archetype, with many of its other cards supporting it directly. "Super Agent" can be Special Summoned from the hand if the controller correctly declares the card type of the top card in the opponent's Deck, and if it is Special Summoned via the effect of a "SPYRAL" card, allows the controller todestroy a Spell/Trap Card the opponent controls. Due to the importance of "Super Agent" to the archetype as a whole, the "SPYRAL GEAR" sub-archetype is focused upon helping the player to Special Summon it. In particular, the first effect of "SPYRAL GEAR - Drone" allows the player to manipulate the order of the top 3 cards in the opponent's Deck upon its Normal or Special Summon, thus making it significantly easier to Special Summon "Super Agent" with its own Summoning condition. For its second effect, "Drone" can also Tribute itself to increase the ATK of "SPYRAL" monster by 500 for each card the opponent controls, potentially turning "Super Agent" into a strong beatstick to make up for its average original ATK. The second effect of "Drone" to place itself in the Graveyard also has good synergy with its third effect, allowing the controller to banish it and another "SPYRAL" card from the Graveyard to return "Super Agent" from the Graveyard to the hand. In the same vein, "SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red" allows the controller to Special Summon a "SPYRAL" monster from the Graveyard and equips itself to the Summoned monster, preventing its destruction by battle, making especially beneficial for triggering the effect of "Super Agent" and helping it to survive on the field despite its comparatively low ATK and DEF. "SPYRAL Quik-Fix" enables the player to quickly amass "SPYRAL GEAR" cards, adding 1 from the Deck to the hand when it is Normal or Special Summoned. Further augmenting its searching capabilities, "Quik-Fix" can also Special Summon itself from the Graveyard if the controller discards a card while they control "Super Agent", providing an easy avenue to place "Drone" in the Graveyard to use its third effect. It is to be noted that "Quik-Fix" banishes itself if Special Summoned with its own effect, but this can be averted by overlaying it with "Drone" or another copy of itself to Xyz Summon a Rank 1 Xyz Monster, setting "Quik-Fix" up to be placed back into the Graveyard for its effect to be used again. "Quik-Fix" is also an eligible target for "Machine Duplication", which will provide the player with significant card advantage. Weaknesses Because the archetype is heavily dependent on Special Summoning "Super Agent", any cards that restrict the controller's access to it by preventing it from being used, such as "Psi-Blocker" or "Prohibition", will render a majority of the archetype's combos unusable. This is also the case if "Super Agent" is banished and the controller has no way to retrieve it from the Banished Zone. As "Super Agent" is dependent on the player knowing the card type of the top card in the opponent's Deck to trigger its own Summoning condition, any cards that rearrange the order of cards in the opponent's Deck, such as Searchers, will significantly slow the archetype down. This is also exacerbated if the opponent changes their Deck order after the controller uses the first effect of "Drone", as said effect is designed to make it easier to both Special Summon "Super Agent" and predict the opponent's strategy on the basis of what card they will draw. This weakness can be alleviated through the use of "Convulsion of Nature", which will reveal the face of the Deck's top card while it is active, eliminating any guesswork on the controller's part. Recommended cards Category:Archetypes